Hell's Pet
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Hiccup is just a normal boy living in a normal world... until one day, he is kidnapped. He is taken to hell and kept as a "pet" for the king himself. Toothless/Hiccup. Toothcup. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Later chapters might be M.
1. Cowards

**Um... yeah... you might be able to tell I've had a lot of free time to come up with ideas.**

**So, I thought, why not add another Toothcup fic into all this chaos while you're at it, Pandora!**

**So I did... and I think this one is awesome. I hope you think the same.**

**I don't own HTTYD! I promise! I don't... but I really really want to.**

* * *

Hiccup sneezed and stood up to cross the room for a tissue. On his way, one of his classmates stuck out a leg to trip him. He ended up face down on the floor, snot puddled under his nose. He sat up and wiped it away from his nose with his sleeve and turned to the student.

"You should be careful with those long legs," he warned. "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, would we?"

"Snotlout!" Mrs. Logner gasped. She stomped her way to Hiccup and held out a hand to help him up. Hiccup took it and righted himeslf. Mrs. Logner withdrew her hand and wiped the left over snot onto her pant's leg in disgust. "Apologize at once."

"I didn't do anything," Snotlout lied. He looked to Hiccup, hate burning in his eyes. "He just went and made up stories as always. Did you actually _see _me do anything?"

Mrs. Logner blinked at him. Indeed she hadn't, but Hiccup didn't lie about classmates. He made up stories, yes, but those were clearly from the imagination. He would never lie. And Snotlout would. But, he had her beat. If she didn't see the event happen, she couldn't really do anything.

"Did anyone see Snotlout trip Hiccup?" Mrs. Logner asked. Slowly, each student shook their head. Even if they had, bad things normally happened to snitches. No one would risk their neck for the well being of some skinny nobody. "Disappointing. Hiccup, get a tissue and return to your desk. Might I suggest another route this time?"

"No, thank you," Hiccup replied. He showed no evidence of feeling upset by the class not taking up for him. In fact, he acted as if nothing was wrong and those events never even happened in the first place.

Hiccup grabbed a handful of tissue (just in case), and returned to his desk. Though, this time, he went around the wall so he didn't have to cross paths with Snotlout again. The boy was arragont enough to try and trip him again, and tell the same tale as last time.

Hiccup folded the tissue and placed them in the corner of his desk for future purpose. Then, he turned his attention to the sky outside. He'd always been fansinated by it, anyway. It was easy to rather like it than Mrs. Logner's boring lesson about things he already knew.

His attention was returned to his desk moments later when a note was placed upon it. He looked to the girl who had handed it over, and she shrugged and nodded towards Snotlout. The note had been from him. Whatever its contents, they had nothing to do with her.

He unfolded the note and read it silently, then sighed. It had a picture of a badly drawn beat up Hiccup, and stickfigures laughing in the background. Below were the words: **Better run after school. Fast.**

Some people really had no lives.

**flyboy**

Hiccup didn't like running. It was a waste of time when there was no real threat. And he didn't consider Snotlout and his gang to be a threat. More, they were pitiful children who craved attention. Nothing really dangerous about them. Well, unless you gave into the fear they tried despertly to force onto people. Then, the fear itself was dangerous.

Since Hiccup didn't run, he was confronted by Snotlout and co. They dragged him off to a secluded place, so they wouldn't get into trouble. It was just _one _of the actions that showed how cowardly they really were. How was Hiccup supposed to fear people like them?

"Poor Hiccup," Snotlout sighed. "Poor, poor Hiccup. Couldn't run fast enough with chicklegs."

"What reason is there to run?" Hiccup questioned. Snotlout gave him a look, then gestured to his group as if to say "what are you, stupid?" Hiccup remained silent, missing the point.

"Don't you see this?" Snotlout asked when he realized Hiccup lacked the fear that his normal victims had. "We outnumber you."

"Maybe in bulk," Hiccup noted, "but even with your IQs combined, I bet I'm still more intellegent."

"Was that an insult?" one of the group members asked. His voice was deep, and sounded rather slow. His looks matched it. He was literally confused as to if it was or not.

"Of course not," Hiccup answered with a smile.

"Shut up," Snotlout spat. "Just shut _up_. You're so annoying."

"I don't live to please you," Hiccup pointed out.

"Maybe not," Snotlout said. He fisted his hand and pulled back his arm, ready to punch. "Though, I'm not particually worried about you pleasing anyone. After all, no one even cares about you."

Hiccup glared at him. That had been a low blow. It was simple enough to tell that Hiccup was an outcast by the way he acted a school. He didn't hang out with anyone, and barely spoke. But, the worst part of the statement that Snotlout _knew_ Hiccup's mother had died and his father was always busy with work.

"Coward," he muttered.

"We'll see who's the coward when-"

"What's going on here?"

All heads turned. Standing at the corner of the building was a girl. Hiccup had never seen her before, so she couldn't be a student. Yet, she was on campus. That wasn't allowed. She didn't seem concerned, though.

"Nothing you need to worry about, sweet cakes," Snoutlout said. He was looking at her with a gaze that sicked Hiccup. Apparently, the girl felt the same as she sent a glare his way.

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he coughed. There was something off about this girl. Something weird. Something that made him think twice.

"Thought so," she huffed. She looked towards Hiccup, both their expressions calm despite the situation. "Kid, what's going on?"

"Cowards working on boosting their pride," he informed.

"Need some help?" she asked.

Hiccup looked her up and down. She was bigger than him. Fitter. And she had an aura that said "I'll kick your ass and then I'll make you swallow it while I'm at it." A fighter, at the very least.

"Be my guest," he invited. She nodded and began towards the group. Hiccup wasn't interested in seeing the outcome, so he went the opposite direction. As they past, Hiccup thought he caught the smell of blood, but ignored it as just his imagination playing tricks again.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he rounded the corner. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of fist hitting jaws and knees to stomachs. Then there was the best part; Snotlout begging to be left alone.

"Some people aren't too bad."


	2. Hell

**This was really short, because I kinda really wanted Hiccup to meet Toothless/Zosak (don't ask).**

**But, yeah, that's why this is kinda ughish.**

**Hope you enjoy it, either way.**

* * *

Hiccup sat on the rail of his porch, looking up at the night sky. Sadly, the stars weren't shining. Clouds had gathered and blocked them away from the world below. It was highly disappointing, as Hiccup loved stars.

"What are you doing out here?" one of his neighbors asked when they came to take the trash out. "You'll catch a cold."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. Not like he wa going to see any stars tonight, anyways. "I'll go in soon."

"Alright then," she said. "Have a nice night."

Hiccup nodded to her, then returned his eyes to the sky. Once he heard the door to their house close, he got up and headed back into his own. It was dark and quiet, as usual. He was the only one there.

"Goodnight indeed," he muttered to himself. He started to his bedroom when he noticed a figure reading in the living room. He moved catiously towards it, having not seen it there before.

"It was really easy to break in," they said. Hiccup eyed them curiously, and when he noticed the blonde hair, he realized it was the girl from that afternoon. How did she know where he lived?

"I'll take that to mind," Hiccup said. He paused as the girl stood and turned to him. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Astrid," she answered.

"And how can I help you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked. She smiled to him, and walked around the couch to be only inches from him. She could've hurt him anytime she wanted, but Hiccup wasn't afraid. He felt as if she wouldn't harm him even if her life depended on it.

"Actually," she coughed, slightly embarrassed, "this is going to sound really weird." After he nodded in recongization, she continued. "I've been watching you for about two years now."

"That's not strange at all," he replied sarcasticly.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to show myself today... It's just... It made me so angry seeing them treat you like that."

"They've done it before," Hiccup told her.

"Yes, but that was before..."

"Before what?"

"Before my king took an interest in you," she said.

"You're king?" Hiccup questioned. What did that mean? Was she from a different country with a monarch? Was it a nickname for someone? Maybe she was in a club.

"Zosak," Astrid clairified.

"Odd name," he noted.

"You see, Zosak has asked to meet you," she told him. She looked down to the floor, shame plain on her face. Hiccup watched her patiently and waited for her to continiue. "I was meant to wait for your eighteenth birthday, though."

"That's in four months," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she said. "That's why I wasn't too upset by it."

"So, who is this Zosak?" Hiccup asked.

"That's not for me to say," she said. "You'll have to meet him yourself."

"I'm not going off with some stranger to meet _another_ stranger," Hiccup said. Did he have idiot written on his forehead or something?

"But you must!"

"No, I don't," he argued. "Look, I'm greatful for you saving me and all, but that is no reason to just follo you to who knows where."

"You'll come," she growled. "One way or another!"

The last thing he saw was Astrid's eyes turning completely black as she lashed out, and Hiccup fell onto the floor.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes, and realized he couldn't see. He was surrounded in darkness. He tried to move to pull off whatever was blocking his sight, but found he couldn't move either. He'd been completely restrained.

He stayed as still as he could to concentrate. He could here something moving around, and deep growls. It was like whatever was making such a noise was having a conversation. He would've given anything to see, given as the growling made the experiance worse.

Suddenly, the thing around his eyes was removed and he blinked against the light. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he froze. He couldn't tell if he was more afraid or shocked, but he knew that he was in complete awe.

Laying before him was a black _dragon_. It wasn't as big or as intimadating as in movies, but his eyes themselves held much influence. They were so lively and beautiful. A green mixed with golden. He would've thought that if any color suited a dragon's eyes, they would've been black. But those eyes made it seem like they were perfect for the scaled creature.

As he watched in wonder, there was a cough to his side. He moved his head slightly to realize it was Astrid. Seeing her made him remember the reality of everything. She had kidnapped him!

"_Hiccup," _a voice in his head said. Hiccup winced, as the word came with a sharp pain. But more than the pain was the curiousity of something else in his subcouncious. _"It is a pleasure."_

"Be careful, your majesty," Astrid warned. "Humans cannot handle such power as your voice. You must let him adapt."

_"You would be right,"_ the voice said. Hiccup thought he could detect a slight pout, but he couldn't be sure. Could dragons pout?

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked, deciding he'd been quiet for long enough. The only way he'd get answers was if he asked, after all.

"In Zosak's kingdom," Astrid answered. She smiled, looking down on the kneeling boy. He looked so weak and feeable. So different from everything else in that land. "Though, you might know it better as 'hell'."


	3. Mate

**I can't do it... I can't continue to call him Zosak. It bugs me.**

**I didn't know what to do about Toothless' human form, so this is kinda how it ended up.**

**Toothless and Hiccup cute bonding moment!**

**Or flirting... I wanna say it's flirting... Is it? Dunno.**

* * *

Hiccup stared at the wall, trying to ignore the dragon beside him. Astrid had taken him to another room; a bedroom. The dragon, Zosak, had followed them shortly after. Hiccup had been forced to sit on the bed as a cuff was dangling from his ankle, connected to the bed. He'd be able to walk anywhere in that room, but anywhere else, he'd have to be freed and escorted.

Zosak's eyes had been trained on him for at least an hour. It made Hiccup a little nervous. The dragon didn't scare him, but he wasn't used to such a creature. If anything, it seemed to be doing its best to make such Hiccup was comfortable and relaxed. It didn't seem to want to hurt him nor scare him.

"Is something about me interesting?" Hiccup finally asked. Zosak watched him for a moment more before answering.

_"Extremely so,"_ was the reply. It made Hiccup wince again as he rubbed his temples to ease the pain. He'd tried not to talk just for that reason. The pain wasn't exactly pleasent and he wished of no more.

Sensing this, Zosak stood and did something Hiccup wasn't really surprised about. After all, this was the "king of hell". What would someone be shocked about? If they were an idiot, anything, maybe. But Hiccup had already decided that while he was there, anything goes.

Zosak transformed into a human. Well, an almost human. There were some traits that didn't leave him. Such as long black nails, his wings, and his horns. His scales and tail were gone, however, making it seem like just a costume.

He was dressed in black and gold robes, causing Hiccup to accept his image of a king. His hair was long, flowing everywhere. And he was tall. As expected, he was as imposing now as he was as a dragon. The exact replica in human form.

"How kingy of you," Hiccup snickered.

Zosak ignored the comment. "I apologize. Speaking as a dragon does seem to effect humans harshly."

"No problem... er... Zo... um..."

"Zosak," he said.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "That's too hard."

"It's not in human tongue."

"Can I just call you Toothless?" Hiccup suggested.

Zosak blinked. "Why?"

"You're dragon form doesn't have teeth, does it?" Hiccup asked. He'd noticed it earlier, when Zosak had been speaking to Astrid. Hiccup hadn't heard what they were saying, but he could tell it hadn't been a light topic.

"It does," Zosak informed him. "Just when I desire there to be."

"Hm," Hiccup mused. "I think I'll call you Toothless anyway."

Zosak smiled. "Very well."

Hiccup pulled at the chain attached to his leg. Must've thought he would've run off. He wouldn't have. He was in a nonframilar place. Why would he wonder around when he didn't know what was out there?

"You're not a prisoner," Zos... Toothless said when he noticed.

"This is very prisoner like," Hiccup informed.

"It's for your own safety," Toothless said. "Other humans that have come here went mad or even tried to hurt themselves. It's not good for the mind to be forced to accept things it refuses to. That's why some call this hell."

"Then they should force there minds to rewrite themselves," Hiccup scofted. How foolish of people to try to accept and reject at the same time. It would only end up hurting their heads.

"Yes," Toothless said. "I noticed you were... hm... intellegent?"

"Good word," Hiccup snickered.

"I'm not used to speaking this language," Toothless pouted. Hiccup grinned. The king of hell was pouting? _That _was something he hadn't expected to happen. Shouldn't kings have more pride?

"Why am I here?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless paused, then looked at the wall in embarrassment. Hiccup waited for an answer, but none came. So he pieced it together in his head very slowly. Few results came to mind.

"A meal?" Toothless shook his head quickly.

"A present?" Toothless shrugged. It could be put that way in some outlooks.

"A mate?"

"How do you come to such conclusions?" Toothless asked. Hiccup noticed just a slight darkening on his cheeks. So that's what it was about. Mating. And by the look on the king's face, he could tell who's mate he'd been brought to be.

"In case you haven't noticed," Hiccup coughed, "I'm not female."

Toothless waved a hand to dismiss the statement. "Dragons do not mate to bring offspring. We have no need, since we live forever."

"Then what's the point of a mate?" Hiccup asked.

"Different types of dragons feed from different things," Toothless explained. "Some from souls, sucubus, humans call them. Others on pleasure, such as a incubus. Some elements. Others flesh and bones."

"What do you feed off of?" Hiccup asked. He felt worry grow in his stomach. He'd been told he wasn't a meal, but what if he was? Well, basically, he was. Just not in _that _way?

"I'm the last of my kind," Toothless told him. "My cousins are the incubus."

"So, are you like them and feed on..."

"Similar," Toothless said, "but not the same. I feed on emotions themselves. The more emotion someone has for me, the stronger I get."

"Why do you think I have emotion for you?" Hiccup asked. He'd never met the king before. Never even knew he exsisted. How would he think anything of Toothless?

"I don't," Toothless said. "I would be a fool to think you did. However, if my emotions for that someone is the same, the strength doubles."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "You love me when we've never met?"

Toothless's face instantly flushed and he began waving his arms in panic. "I didn't say that!"

"Oh?"

"But, you're feeding me right now without even noticing," Toothless said. "I'm curious about you, just as you're curious about me. It's a weaker emotion, but it's still food."

"Hm," Hiccup said. He leaned forward a bit, locking eyes with the dragon. "What's the strongest emotion?"

Toothless coughed. "That's not neccisary."

"Whatever you say," Hiccup said. He flopped back on the bed, looking at the cieling above him. "_You're _the king."

"I'm sorry," Toothless said after a moment of silence. "It's rude to kidnap someone away from their life."

Hiccup glanced to him. "You brought me here because you knew I had _fake _emotions. I can smile when I have nothing to smile for. That's what you're curious about. Curiousity is never something to apologize for. Without it, my world would be in ruins by now."

"I thought humans thought curiousity was bad?" Toothless said. "Don't you always say 'curiousity killed the cat'?"

"Ah," Hiccup chuckled. "But I'm a human and you're a dragon. There's no cat to be killed here."


	4. Toothless's Decision

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I spent almost all night making sure I had something for all my reviews.**

**So, here's a chapter.**

* * *

Toothless sat on the roof of the palace, looking out on his kingdom. As one would expect, the sky was dyed red as blood. The moon there was black. It was forever night, as the sun never raised. Even though it was never day, it was still a little bright. Even a human would be able to see.

At some point, Toothless wanted to show this to Hiccup. As the human had guessed, he was brought there to be a mate. Though, Toothless wouldn't push into that immediantly. They literally had all the time in the world, since the affection of a dragon came with immortality.

Though, Toothless had began to rethink about ever letting Hiccup leave the palace. It would be rude and insisitive of him, but his world was not right for Hiccup. He'd get into trouble, or worse, danger. Things out there weren't the same as Toothless. They lusted for blood and would do anything to get it. Humans were a rare and delicious treat.

Most dragons would have the sense not to touch the king's mate, but some had no morals or fear. They would unknowingly start a war because the smell of human blood would drive them mad. Most humans could hide their identity just by not speaking and passing by without drawing attention to themselves. Hiccup wasn't like that. He would even go as far as to try and have a conversation to one who was about to kill him.

After watching Hiccup for so long, and after speaking to him, Toothless couldn't let anyone touch him. At first, he'd thought if the human got eaten, it would be no big deal. He could always find another mate. But Hiccup had looked at him without fear or annoying tears. He'd accepted the reality of something uknown so easily and quickly. Like he always knew it to be true.

Toothless knew finding another human like that would not be easy. He believed there was no one else with Hiccup's strength, or his acceptance. None with his courage. Not one human had ever looked at Toothless like he was just simply a dragon. Everyone had called him a demon or a monster and ran away. He was a curse. But one that Hiccup might inbrace.

He could only do what he thought was right. He must protect Hiccup, no matter the cost. If it meant keeping his beloved in shackles for all of time, so be it. He couldn't risk letting Hiccup outside. He didn't want to loose him. Ever. He only hoped the human could forgive him for it.

"Wow, look at you," Astrid chuckled. Toothless looked back to her. She was in her dragon form, which was rare. She must have just got back from hunting. She was one of the dragons who fed on bones. "All torn up about a human."

"You know he's not just a human," Toothless huffed.

"Are you refering to when he was younger?" she asked. She walked over to the edge to stand beside Toothless. "It's a pity that he doesn't remember."

"That's just fine," Toothless told her. "He doesn't need to. He accepts me now and that's all I care for."

"Hm," Astrid mused. "Does he really, though? No offense, your majesty, I just don't want you to fool yourself. Perhaps he is just afraid and is looking for every escape."

"The only reason he would escape is to explore the palace," he said. Hiccup wasn't dumb enough to try and go outside, was he? He seemed more intellegent than that. He acted like he knew the dangers of adventuring into an unknown world without protection.

"I know," she sighed. "But, remember these words, Zosak. He is nothing but trouble. You know. You've watched him. He is a black shadow whom death and trouble cling to."

"What better mate for me, then?" Toothless asked. "A curse and a curse. Truely, nothing goes together more."

"You should've just chosen a dragon mate," she huffed in annoyance. Hiccup was pleasant enough, for a human. Astrid just knew that she would bring pain to her king. "Plenty were open for you. Still are."

"Are you refering to Stormfly?" Toothless asked. Astrid had wanted Toothless to marry her sister since Toothless had started taking interest in Hiccup. It was like she sensed his inner feelings.

"You and she would be wonderful partners," Astrid pressured. "She could help you, Zosak. She could soothe you."

"She does not know the burden of being alone," Toothless huffed. "You and Hiccup do. I would rather choose one of you."

"I have a mate," Astrid reminded. Toothless turned to her with a questioning and sly look.

"You're not my type, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I have no desire for a scarred war hero."

"That's hurtful."

"It can only be Hiccup," he repeated. "I must know how he does it. How he pretends so perfectly. He can become my strength. No one else."

"I understand, your majesty," Astrid whispered.

"Do not let Stormfly take it personal," Toothless said. "If she were to meet Hiccup, she would understand."

"I agree."

"Good," he said. "Then I think I'll go down and take Hiccup dinner."

But as he turned, he and Astrid stared at each other in complete shock. They'd forgotten one very, very important detail about taking Hiccup into their world of darkness and dragons.

"Does anyone know how to cook human food?"


	5. How To Cook

**I think this is super duper extra adorable!**

**XD I saw you liked the last chapter. Thanks for that.**

**Here's the next one.**

* * *

"Shouldn't a king always be prepared?" Hiccup questioned. A smile had glued itself to his face as Toothless watched him move around the kitchen. Astrid was at the door, guarding it as many dragons on the other side wanted to see the human cooking forgien food.

"I didn't expect to you have joined us so soon either," Toothless told him. "I would've been prepared had I been given more time."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Toothless looked to the counter where Hiccup was at. The human had demanded cetain ingrediants, so Toothless had told his servants to find them in the human world. They were such odd looking items, but Hiccup seemed to know exactly what he was doing with them.

"I've often wondered how you cooked," Toothless admitted. "I knew you did it for yourself, but I never understood how. Dragons don't need to _cook_. We like raw meat."

"Well, have you ever tried it cooked?" Hiccup asked. He looked over to the dragon king, who hadn't replied. It looked like he was searching his brain for an answer. "You'll have to try some, then."

"Are you sure you should be talking to me that way?" the dragon chuckled. No one but Hiccup had ever spoken to him so directly. Well, Astrid, but it wasn't the same. When she spoke, it was for concern and friendly advice. Hiccup acted like an equal.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hiccup replied. "You like it."

Toothless coughed, suddenly interested in his nails. Hm. He really should cut them. He wondered if Hiccup would be kind enough to do it for him. After all, in the future, he didn't want to harm the boy.

"Why does a dragon need a kitchen?" Hiccup suddenly asked. Toothless looked to him with a confused look. "Earlier, you said dragons don't cook. So why do you have a kitchen?"

"Oh," he said. "I had it made for you."

"So you were prepared."

Toothless smiled. "Yes, just a bit."

Hiccup paused, and walked over to Toothless. He looked down to the human, who was now smiling like a devil. Ironic, really.

"I could teach you," Hiccup suggested.

"How to cook?" Toothless questioned. Hiccup nodded. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good. I told you how I get my meals."

Hiccup tilted his head. He really did like teasing this king. He was just so awkward about everything. So careful. It was extremely adorable, in Hiccup's opinion. It made him think of a child who needed to be taught. Hiccup just happened to be up to the task.

"If you cook with me," Hiccup said, "I'll feed you."

Toothless gulped. Honestly, the curiousity was enough to hold him. Though, a bigger meal _was_ tempting. And this way, he wouldn't really be forcing Hiccup. The boy had offered. He was willing.

"Okay," Toothless agreed. "I'll take that deal."

Hiccup smiled, and pulled Toothless over to the counter. From the door, there where many giggles and whispers as they saw their king back down for a human and give in. It was understandable, though. Mates had to be accepting of one another. They had to obey one another. Even if one just happened to be royalty.

Hiccup told Toothless to wash his hands, and once that was done, Hiccup gave him a knife and a carrot. Toothless stood there, wondering what to do until Hiccup had noticed and started to explain. He was silly to think that a dragon would understand right away.

"Not like that," Hiccup scolded. "Like this."

Once Toothless got the hang of it, Hiccup went to season the meat. He smiled as he heard complaints from the door about ruining such a fine cut. Dragons really were something else, weren't they? Yet, the reactions made Hiccup happy, for some odd reason.

It was because he wasn't alone anymore. No one had ever seen him cook or wanted to taste his meals, he realized. And there was an entire group of dragons, waiting for him to finish so they could experiance something new. The dragons were waiting on him. They were there, watching his every move.

Toothless noticed and stopped chopping the carrots. He moved over behind Hiccup, ruffling a hand through the human's hair. Hiccup looked to him, blushing a little as if he'd been caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar **(Has anyone ever heard this saying? Isn't it cute?)**.

"You're not alone anymore," Toothless told him, as if knowing his thoughts. Ha, he was a dragon. Who knows. He just might be able to. "And you'll never be alone ever again."

"Don't stop cooking," Hiccup replied. "We've got dragons to feed."


	6. Pudding

**I needed to add sweets**

**I think sweets makes any couple sooo cute**

**So, Toothless shall now be a sweet tooth~**

* * *

"How many dragons are here?" Hiccup asked Toothless as he watched the dragons (in human form) gathered around, eating his meal. They were scattered from the counter to the table all the way to some even sitting in the floor. All just to taste human cooking.

"All the servants that live in the palace," Toothless answered. He double checked, counting all the servants. "Wait, I think we have an extra one. Don't know where he came from."

"Probably just curious," Hiccup offered.

"Who wouldn't be?" the king questioned. "They've never eaten anything cooked before."

"At least the look like they enjoy it, for the most part," Hiccup said. He'd noticed some complain about the cooked meat, but most ate it. Of course, then there were also those complaining about the veggies. How so human like.

"Enough about their meal," Toothless said. "Where's mine?"

Hiccup grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You promised," Toothless pointed out.

"I suppose I did," Hiccup said. He moved around Toothless to the fridge. He pulled out a chocolate pudding and returned to his spot beside Toothless with two spoons. "Will this do?"

Toothless frowned. "Your words were so misleading."

"Oh?" Hiccup questioned. "Did you expect something _more_?"

Toothless didn't answer as he took a spoon from Hiccup. The human chuckled as Toothless hesitately dipped it into the desert and looked at it like it was from outer space. Was he honestly scared of _pudding_?

Hiccup smiled as he collected some in his own spoon and held it up to Toothless's mouth. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah?" the king questioned unknowingly.

Hiccup slide the spoon into Toothless's mouth. Out of surprise, Toothless swallowed. His eyes narrowed a bit as he licked the remaining pudding from the sides of his mouth.

"Is it good?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Toothless answered. "It's... different. Sweet."

"I love pudding," Hiccup told him as he swallowed another spoon full.

"It's very you."

"What does that mean?"

"Pudding suits you," Toothless told him.

Hiccup tilted his head. "Does it?"

"Mhm."

"Didn't know that," Hiccup said. "Anyway, I fulfilled my promise now."

"By cheating," Toothless coughed.

"Cheating?" Hiccup questioned. "Don't be a sore loser, your majesty~"

"A sore loser?" Toothless huffed. "I'm not a childish human, unlike a certain someone I happen to know."

Hiccup's face turned red as he tried to hold in laughter. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Just very unking like," Hiccup told him with a smile.

"I shouldn't have to act like a king around my mate," Toothless replied, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, about that," Hiccup said. "Why do dragons even need mates? Why not just have different partners?"

"Many, many, many year ago, that was how it went," Toothless said. "Dragons began to fight about it. We have hearts and feelings too."

"Okay, okay," Hiccup said. "Just wondering."

Toothless paused. "Do you not want to be my mate, Hiccup?"

"_Now _I get a say?"

"I don't want to force you."

The other dragons in the room realized how serious the conversation was getting. Deciding it best not to be in the middle of it, they quietly left the room to give their king pravicy. Of course, not before stealing some more food from the counter.

"I'm here," Hiccup said. "That wont change. I even _like _it here. As for the whole mate thing, I'm not sure about yet. Let's just wait and see."

"Has anyone ever told you what an odd human you were?" Toothless asked. Many humans that dragons had brought to be mates had cried and screamed, demanded to be taken back, etc. Yet Hiccup, again, was different. He considered it. Which is more than any human had ever done.

"All the time."


	7. Goodnight

**God, I love these two.**

**They're just so sweet together.**

* * *

Hiccup stood with his arms crossed. In front of him was the dragon form of Toothless, covering up the entire bed. He was completely out and wouldn't stir no matter how many times Hiccup called it. It had started to get irrating for him. He didn't know the palace and couldn't wonder around for somewhere else to sleep.

Toothless normally didn't sleep in there, anyway. He knew how Hiccup felt about being unsure of the whole mate thing, so he normally slept on the floor at the end of the bed. Hiccup had been upset about it, but Toothless had told him that he'd rather sleep in the same room if he couldn't sleep in the same bed. He said it made him feel safer, since he knew dragons could come after his mate.

For what ever reason, Toothless had chosen that night to try and sleep in the bed. Worse, in dragon from? Had he forgotten Hiccup was there or something? Where did he expect the human to sleep when he took up the entire bed like that?

"Toothless," Hiccup sighed.

The dragon didn't make any sign that he had heard Hiccup, and continued to sleep on. Hiccup threw his hands up in agrivation and approached the bed. He stood, watching him sleep for a moment before his annoyance grew.

How come Toothless got to sleep and be comfortable when he was the one who was kidnapped? Shouldn't he get extra privlidges? Yet, there Toothless was, stealing all of that from him.

Hiccup tapped on Toothless's head, but still the dragon did not stir. Apparently, the king wasn't used to getting up for any body. This happened to include a certain teen for the human world. Well, if Hiccup was continuing to stay there, chances were that would change.

"I bet you're really getting a stomach full," Hiccup muttered. He was so annoyed that if Toothless wasn't recieving anything, he'd be surprised. Toothless was fed even with the smallest emotions, and right now, Hiccup's were anything but small.

"Zosak!"

_That _did it. The dragon opened his eyes, looking around the room, tensed, and ready for battle. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Did he really need to be so catious? What would attack him in his own palace? Maybe a suicide assassin... Did those exsist?

"_Hiccup_?" he questioned. Hiccup had noticed the other day that it didn't hurt when Toothless spoke in dragon form anymore. Apparently, he'd gotten used to the power behind the creature's voice. Really, it was expected. He'd been there for two weeks, after all.

"Hey," Hiccup geeted. "About time you woke up. Where did you expect me to sleep tonight?"

"_Don't call me that_," Toothless said.

"Call you what?"

"_Zosak_," he answered. "_I don't like it when you use that name_."

Hiccup was speechless as he looked at the king. Wasn't that his name? Well, Hiccup could understand someone hating there own name. His was horrible, after all. Who honestly names their kid Hiccup?

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized.

"_I like it when you call me Toothless_."

Hiccup looked away with a slight blush. He could've picked a better nickname for the dragon, he supposed, but he had been trying to calm himself down with a joke. He hadn't expected it to stick. Now, apparently, he didn't want to be called anything else by Hiccup.

"_You're cute when you blush_," Toothless told him. Hiccup's eyes returned to the dragon's with a pout.

"I'm not cute," he argued. Then he decided to get back onto the original subject. "You took the whole bed."

"_Sorry_," Toothless coughed, "_I didn't realize... I thought it would be okay to sleep in the same bed now... just once_."

"If that's what it is," Hiccup said, "I don't mind you sleeping in here."

_"Really?_"

"Really," Hiccup told him. "Just give me a spot to sleep, would you?"

Toothless nodded, shifting over to where there was a small spot open on the bed. Hiccup squeezed into it, but found the only position possible was extremely uncomfortable for him. He felt like he would either fall from the bed, or be crushed by the king of dragons.

"Toothless," he said. "I can't sleep like this."

Toothless looked over to Hiccup, hesitation in his eyes. Hiccup layed there, waiting for him to do something about it. He'd rather sleep on the floor than a cramped spot like this. And it was a bed for a king too! Huge. And the dragon took up all of it.

Toothless gulped, then transformed into his human form. Hiccup was insantly relieved by the room. He scooted more onto the bed, causing Toothless to tense. He glanced over to the king, who looked very panicked and unsure as to what he should do. He'd never been so close to Hiccup in his human form before.

"Toothless," Hiccup said once he noticed how nervous he was, "it's okay. I honestly don't mind."

"But..."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and rolled over on his side to face the dragon. His eyes were as breathtaking as always. However, this time, there was a deep fear in them. He was actually afraid of Hiccup right now. Hiccup couldn't really blame him. He was the able to crush the dragon's heart, after all.

To be so different and powerful, Toothless wasn't that much different from a human. He worried about things, pouted when he didn't get his way, fell in love, and had a fear for rejection. Those qualties could be found in every creature, he supposed.

"I told you I didn't mind," Hiccup sighed. "So long as you don't make a move on me, I'm fine."

Toothless's face flushed. "I'd never do anything without your premission!"

"Then stop worrying."

Hiccup closed his eyes, but could still feel the king looking at him. Whatever. Hiccup couldn't make him relax. He'd just have to wait until Toothless calmed down. _If _he calmed down.

What was the big deal about sleeping together anyway? It's just sleeping. Hiccup's never really had friends to sleep over at their house, but he was sure that he wouldn't have minded sharing a bed. So long as they both had room to move. There was nothing to be all... worried.

Well, unless that person you were sleeping with happened to like you and might be tempted to do something. Hiccup never really thought of that. Was he burdening Toothless by sleeping in the same bed? But Toothless had been the one who asked, not Hiccup. It was what Toothless wanted, so he shouldn't really worry about it being hard on him. The dragon should've been prepared.

Besides, Hiccup trusted Toothless. There was no way he'd do anything without Hiccup's consent. That's just how he was. He'd never do anything to make Hiccup question that trust. Even with his kingly attitude, Toothless, just for this one thing, would be the one to wait.

Finally, Hiccup felt Toothless relax. The dragon lifted a hand to Hiccup's face and gently brushed aside his bangs. Hiccup's eyes tightened at the unexpected gesture and tried to keep himself from smiling. He'd seen his dad say goodnight to his mom that way many, many years ago. It was sweet, in a way.

"Goodnight, Hiccup."

This time, Hiccup did smile. "Night, Toothless."


End file.
